parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - James Graham's Style - Preview Clip 3: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice on the Lost Island Part 1.
Here is preview clip three of James Graham's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) on his first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates *Toby as Murfy Transcript *(Agent Thomas arrives at a lost island, goes onto the pier, busts a cage open to collect three yellow lums. As Den arrives and takes out his two pistol guns, he tries to shoot Agent Thomas, who activates his two lightsabers, that backfire the shots at Den, who jumps in surprise, and falls into the sea. Aent Thomas climbs up the cliff, collecting six more yellow lums when he enters and lands in the water, and swims underneath the water, grabbing an orange lum, lots of blue lums, five red lums, and two yellow lums, and as he enters a cavern, he grabs a Glob crystal, shoots a cage to get three yellow lums, and swims back to where he was, grabbing more blue lums. He climbs out and climbs a ladder, grabbing four more yellow lums, and hops onto a high cliff surrounded by the sea. He runs up and down the stairs and reaches the temple doors. Den climbs out of the water, jumps onto the top, and surprises Agent Thomas again) *Thomas: You don't scare me, Den. (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers, and as Den takes out and activates his red lightsaber, the two engage into a fight. Den force pulls a keg, and throws it at Agent Thomas, who dodges it, slices off Den's hand with lightsaber in it, and gives a wound on Den's leg, causing him to groan in pain. Agent Thomas switches off his lightsabers, force lifts Den, and force throws him right into the sea again) That was too close. (goes up the right path, grabbing an orange lum, and busting the door by picking up and throwing a keg. Agent Thomas runs through the right hallway and sees a yellow magic sphere and notices Detective Toby arriving) *Toby: This is a magic sphere. You can grab it by standing in front of it. But you can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. If you put the spheres onto their bases as their same color, then the temple doors will open. If one gets lost, go back where you last held. And I'm sure you'll find it there again. (shakes hands with Agent Thomas and leaves, and as Agent Thomas picks up the yellow magic sphere, he brings it outside and puts the yellow sphere onto its yellow pyramid base. He picks up another keg, brings it to the left door, breaks the door open, runs through the left hallway, grabs the blue sphere, brings it outside, and puts onto its blue pyramid base, and as if by magic, the temple doors open, leaving several bats to fly out of the cave, that Agent Thomas enters, runs up the stairs, collecting twelve more yellow lums, and goes through a magic tunnel, and dissapears) Category:James Graham